


Soul Searching

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Looking for Someone, Search, post-rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Something is off. Sayaka just knows it.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Soul Searching

Sayaka gave a frustrated sigh and put the book back into the sheer endless appearing shelf. Kyouko had accompanied her to the Library of the Cycle. They had finally woken up, and had found themselves in the position that they needed to find something that had gone missing. Sayaka didn’t know what exactly it was, but she was quite sure that something had been broken out of the Law of the Cycle. Something had gone wrong, and now, things were going downhill steadily. The demons appearing in the world were unusually aggressive, and they were becoming ever more frightening. They seemed to be originating from some dark source, but so far, neither Sayaka nor Kyouko had been successful finding the source.

“Still nothing?” Kyouko chewed on a pocky stick, eyebrows furrowed. She sat on one of the tables with crossed legs, giving Sayaka a long look. “If it was that important, you should be able to remember by now.”

Sayaka rolled her eyes. “I know, I know, but that still doesn’t change that something is really off about it, and that I can’t pin it down on anything other than the demons becoming stranger and stranger. I think that something is controlling them. No, I’m convinced of it. There has to be something out there which is guiding the demons to become ever more difficult enemies.”

“And you’re convinced that it also has something to do with the Law of the Cycle?” Kyouko sighed quietly. “I don’t know, that sounds too complicated for me to be true. But then again, everything seems to become more complicated with Homura having gone missing, and Mami being so nervous all the time.”

“Yes.” Sayaka sounded absent-minded, and she shook her head lightly. “I don’t know. I just have this feeling that Homura might be involved in it. I don’t know how, but I have a bad feeling about it all.”

Kyouko didn’t add more to that. She knew that it was pointless to argue with Sayaka, and it would just end with Sayaka even more convinced that she had to do something about the situation.

“Have you seen Mami transform lately?” Sayaka looked focused again, wandering up and down next to the table Kyouko had sat down on. “She seems to be so afraid of what could happen to her soul gem that she just refuses to help us by now. And she keeps talking about someone we have to save. But it was not Homura she talked about, even though she went missing such a long time ago.” Sayaka stopped in her tracks, her eyes narrow now. “Which reminds me. We never saw Homura’s soul gem. Even though it was obvious that she has to be one of us.”

Kyouko choked on a bite of pocky, and coughed violently. “I don’t know if this is a road you should go down.” She shook her head again. “I don’t know, it just feels wrong to think like this about Homura. She couldn’t be a traitor.”

“That is not what I said.” Sayaka’s expression darkened. “Kyouko… we need to go look for Homura’s soul. I have the feeling that it will clear up a damned lot of things.”


End file.
